sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
A Pink - I Don't Know
Detalles *'Titulo: '몰라요 (I Don’t Know)right|200px *'Artista: 'A Pink *'Mini Álbum:' Seven Springs of A Pink *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Balada Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 19-Abril-2011 *'Agencia:' A Cube Entertainment 'Romanización' Ireoji mayo Baby geudaeneun mollayo Nae mameul ajikdo geudaeneun mollayo Meomchuji mayo Ijen sigani eopseoyo Ja kkuman keojineun nae maeumeul geudaen moreujyo Haruedo subaek beon Ni saenggakhae moreul kkeol Eojjeom ireohgedo nae mam moreuni Ha neun su eopsji mwo Naega gobaekhae Hanbal dagagamyeon dubal meoreojijiman Jogeum deo gakkai yeope Kkok buteo seoseo an nwa jullae Oneureun nae mam modu boyeojullae Eojjeom geurido babo gateunji Subaek beoneul nunchil jwodo Nae mameul molla neon Nan hangsang ireonde eojjeom geuri mollayo Jakku tteollyeoyo maeil geudae saenggakhaeyo Jakkuman keojineun nae maeumeul geudaen moreujyo. Ha ruedo subaek beon Ni saenggakhae moreul kkeol Eojjeom ireohgedo nae mam moreuni Haneun su eopsji mwo Naega gobaekhae Han bal dagagamyeon dubal meoreojijiman Jogeum deo gakkai yeope Kkok buteo seoseo an nwa jullae Oneureun nae mam modu boyeojullae Eo jjeom geurido babo gateunji Subaek beoneul nunchil jwodo Nae mameul molla neon Nan hangsang ireonde eojjeom geuri mollayo Maeil jamdo mot ja na Doraseoseo nal jom bwa Ijebuteo dagaga Neoga naui for my love Ajikdo geudaen mollayo~o~o~ Eojjeom geurido babo gateunji Subaek beoneul nunchil jwodo Nae mameul molla neon Nan hangsang ireonde eojjeom geuri mollayo. 'Español' No hagas esto nene, no lo sabes Aún no conoces mi corazón No te tengas, no tenemos tiempo No sabes que mi corazón crece Cien veces al día pienso en ti, pero tú no sabes mis sentimientos Lo que tienes que hacer, voy a confesarlo Si doy un paso hacia delante, tú das dos hacia atrás Párese junto a mí un poco más cerca cerca de mí, así no te dejare ir Quiero mostrarte mi corazón ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto? Muchas veces te he dado señales Aún no conoces a mi corazón Siempre estoy diciendo esto, pero ¿cómo puedes no saberlo? Me pongo nerviosa, cada vez que pienso en ti No sabes que mi corazón crece Cien veces al día pienso en ti, pero tú no sabes mis sentimientos Lo que tienes que hacer, voy a confesarlo Si doy un paso hacia delante, tú das dos hacia atrás Párese junto a mí un poco más cerca cerca de mí, así no te dejare ir Quiero mostrarte mi corazón ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto? Muchas veces te he dado señales Aún no conoces mi corazón Siempre estoy diciendo esto, pero ¿Cómo puedes no saberlo? Ahora no puedo dormir Mira hacia atrás y mírame ahora, Voy a acercarme eres digno de mi amor Pero no lo sabes ~o~o~ ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto? Muchas veces te he dado señales Aún no conoces mi corazón Siempre estoy diciendo esto, pero ¿Cómo puedes no saberlo? 'Hangul' 이러지 마요 Baby 그대는 몰라요 내 맘을 아직도 그대는 몰라요. 멈추지 마요 이? 시간이 없어요 자꾸만 커지는 내 마음을 그댄 모르죠 하루에도 수백 번 니 생각해 모를 껄 어쩜 이렇게도 내 맘 모르니 하는 수 없지 뭐 내가 고백해 한발 다가가면 두발 멀어지지만 조금 더 가까이 옆에 꼭 붙어 서서 안 놔 줄래 오늘은 내 맘 모두 보여줄래 어쩜 그리도 바보 같은지 수백 번을 눈칠 줘도 내 맘을 몰라 넌 난 항상 이런데 어쩜 그리 몰라요 자꾸 떨려요 매일 그대 생각해요 자꾸만 커지는 내 마음을 그댄 모르죠 하루에도 수백 번 니 생각해 모를 껄 어쩜 이렇게도 내 맘 모르니 하는 수 없지 뭐 내가 고백해 한발 다가가면 두발 멀어지지만 조금 더 가까이 옆에 꼭 붙어 서서 안 놔 줄래 오늘은 내 맘 모두 보여줄래 어쩜 그리도 바보 같은지 수백 번을 눈칠 줘도 내 맘을 몰라 넌 난 항상 이런데 어쩜 그리 몰라요 매일 잠도 못 자 나 돌아서서 날 좀 봐 이제부터 다가가 너가 나의 for my love 아직도 그댄 몰라요~오~오~ 어쩜 그리도 바보 같은지 수백 번을 눈칠 줘도 내 맘을 몰라 넌 난 항상 이런데 어쩜 그리 몰라요 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop